


The Winner Takes It All

by haldoor



Series: Winners and Losers [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b>  Nothing you haven't seen before<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't profess to know anything about the personal lives of Scott, Alex or Paul.  This is completely made up and probably bears no resemblance to reality <s>although I wish like hell it did</s><br/><b>Beta:</b> My good friend <span><a href="http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/"><b>kitty_trio</b></a></span> kindly ran her eye over it.<br/><b>Author's Notes:</b> A bet between Paul Walker & Scott Caan makes for an interesting photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set around the time Scott Caan and Scott Walker were working together on 'Into the Blue'. Written for my slash twin [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/), who insisted that the following picture (which looks a lot like Alex O'Loughlin with Paul Walker, although I have not had this confirmed) should have more tongue. Naturally, my mind provided the perfect solution, although unfortunately I can only paint in words. This is the result. Oh, and the title is stolen from Abba, though it bears no resmblance to the song. ;-)  
> 
> 
>   
> [  
> ](http://pics.livejournal.com/haldoor_honey/pic/00004fq2/)  
> 

"He's hot," Scott commented, pointing subtly at a guy in a beanie down by the water's edge in the slowly fading afternoon light. The guy was smiling and waving at someone up by the roadside near to where Scott and Paul were sitting. "The dress sense could use a little work, but the face and the physique look good. Get that smile."

"Mmhmm," Paul agreed, causing Scott to turn and frown at him.

"You know him or something?"

Paul sipped from his glass of beer, leaning back in his chair outside the pub they'd been watching people from for the last hour or so. A slow, sexy grin made its way across his face. "No, but I bet I could get to know him."

"Oh, you could, could you? I would want to bet on that. A guy like that probably doesn't even go with other guys. You saw the way he was smiling at that woman he just waved to. See?" Scott sank lower in his chair as they watched the guy take some pretty girl's hand and look into her eyes as he said something to her. He was too far away to be heard. Damn, though; he was cute.

"Don't be too sure." Paul looked over at the couple confidently. Asshole. He thought just because he was hot, he could have anyone.

"Exactly what is going through your head right now, Walker? You want to get us into trouble?"

"Not quite what I was planning. I bet I could get him to kiss me."

"Oh, you do, do you? Now that's something I gotta see."

"Don't have to just _see_ it, man. You got your camera here." Paul gestured to Scott's ever-present SLR.

"You'd let me take pictures? Progressive." Scott nodded in impressed surprise.

"Just watch me."

Scott didn't get in the way as Paul made his way down to the beach. The girl was just saying her farewells to the cute guy and moving away as Paul approached him. Cute Guy turned and smiled as Paul spoke, although Scott couldn't hear a word. That smile, though; stunning. He frowned as the two got into something that looked like an agreeable conversation, and drew his brows together even more when Cute Guy and Paul started heading back up towards him.

Throwing some money on the table, Scott abandoned the drinks and moved towards the pair as they arrived at the entrance to the alley beside the pub.

"Hey Scott," Paul said, his eyes dancing with superiority. "This is Alex."

The stunning smile was turned in Scott's direction. Fuck-me eyes made Scott stammer. "H-hey, Alex."

Alex dropped his eyes and then flicked them sideways at Paul, before focusing back on Scott. "Hi Scott." The accent was obviously not American, but there weren't enough words to pick it.

"So..." Scott tried, fiddling with his camera and lifting his eyebrows at Paul.

"Oh yeah, sure." Paul nodded and grabbed Alex by the arm. "This way. Just down here, away from prying eyes, huh?"

"Umm, sure." Alex didn't look nervous, but Scott had to wonder if he realised what was on Paul's mind.

He followed the pair down the alley, glancing back to make sure no one was behind them. A photo between friends was one thing, but the paparazzi were another thing completely.

"Alex?" Paul drew the guy nearer, flashing a quick look in either direction himself.

"Yeah?" Alex let himself be grabbed, and before Scott could react enough to raise the camera, the two were kissing.

And not just the peck or whatever he'd expected; this was full-on _porno_ hot. Tongues, the clash of stubble, grabby hands, little noises that he'd come to associate with Paul's technique (with both men and women). And fuck if this Alex guy wasn't just as into it; he was making plenty of sounds of his own.

Scott felt himself go hard in about three seconds flat, and he almost dropped the camera. Fumbling to keep it in his hands took his attention off the sizzling action in front of him. "Fuck!"

By the time he got the camera back up and focused, Alex had his arm slung around Paul's neck and was planting a smacker on his cheek. Just as Scott snapped off a shot, Paul made one of his trademark 'you lose' faces and flipped him off.

Scott lowered his camera as Paul gave him one last leering look, getting Alex to shift as he took the guy's arm, and then the pair headed off down the alleyway. Alex gave Scott a slightly apologetic look over his shoulder as they rounded the corner and out of Scott's view.

Shaking his head in defeat, Scott adjusted his pants. "Fuck you, Walker. One day, I am so gonna get you back for this."

~//~


End file.
